Dave Barbarian
Dave Barbarian the middle child and only brother of the three siblings, and the title character of the Disney Channel animated television program of the same name. Background Dave is a huge, muscular barbarian war-prince who would rather knit and cook than fight evil. A gentle giant, Dave is afraid of many things, and at least once an episode he will be frightened somehow and shriek his high-pitched, effeminate scream. He is allergic to many things. According to Fang, Dave wanted to be a barbarian when he was young but thought a barbarian was a librarian who cut hair. His deepest desire is for everyone to act more noble and high class while his job being making sweaters for poodles. Dave's catchphrases are "Bajabbers" and "Please don't hurt me! Oh, please, please, please!" He makes a big deal out of ingrown toenails. In one episode, he gets one. He wraps it in a splint and uses crutches to walk. He is very sensitive to pain. Love interests The show had a very short run, and because of this, there was not enough time for Dave to have too many love interests. He only had one main love interest in the show. Princess Irmaplotz – The only love interest to actually appear on the show. She is the evil sorceress princess of Hierogoth. She was Dave's girlfriend for a short while. However, later in the episode, Dave dumped her because they were so different, causing her to seek revenge on him for splitting up with her. She still may have feelings for him though; she once got the chance to destroy Dave, but she chose not to do so. Gallery Dave-the-Barbarian-ds01.jpg dave-the-barbarian-danny-cooksey-2.jpg Dave the Barbarian.jpg dave.gif Lula&Dave-Not a Monkey.jpg Dave The Barbarian - Not a Monkey! - Lincoln Hat.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-22h43m43s2501.jpg Groupshot-Shake, Rattle, & Roll Over.jpg Fang & Candy about to Swim in Cash.PNG DaveTheBarbarianScreencap.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x07 The way of the Dave_2167.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x07 The way of the Dave_7967.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x07 The way of the Dave_47200.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x03 Girlfriend_165033.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x03 Girlfriend_175033.jpg|Dave falls in love Dave the Barbarian 1x03 Girlfriend_219900.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x03 Girlfriend_376867.jpg|Dave and Irmaplotz Dave the Barbarian 1x03 Girlfriend 417067.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x03 Girlfriend 420967.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x03 Girlfriend_567700.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x07 The way of the Dave_505300.jpg|Dave vs. Chuckles Dave the Barbarian 1x03 Ned Frischman Man of Tomorrow 495467.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x07 The way of the Dave_10433.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x07 The way of the Dave_12733.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x07 The way of the Dave_29300.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x07 The way of the Dave_40500.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x03 Girlfriend_223400.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x18 Bad Food_27700.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x03 Girlfriend_158367.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x15 A Pig's Story P2_259967.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x03 Girlfriend_568033.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x03 Girlfriend_574900.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x03 Girlfriend_618767.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x03 Girlfriend_631100.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x03 Girlfriend 643633.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x03 Girlfriend_649367.jpg DavetheGymTeacher.jpg DaveasLula.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x07 The way of the Dave_611833.jpg|"Please don't hurt me!" Dave the Barbarian 1x07 The way of the Dave_613433.jpg|"Please, oh please, please, please!" DavesmashedintoaWall.png Screen Shot 2016-05-10 at 3.02.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-05-10 at 3.02.15 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-05-10 at 3.03.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-05-10 at 3.03.21 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-05-10 at 3.03.57 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-05-10 at 3.03.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-05-10 at 3.04.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-05-10 at 3.04.29 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-05-10 at 3.04.14 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-05-10 at 3.05.10 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-05-10 at 3.05.18 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-05-10 at 3.05.33 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-05-10 at 3.05.52 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-05-10 at 3.06.52 pm.png Dave the Barbarian 120a Red Sweater Of Courage Docslax_217426.jpg|Dave in the Red Sweater of Courage Dave the Barbarian 120a Red Sweater Of Courage Docslax_231314.jpg Dave the Barbarian 120a Red Sweater Of Courage Docslax_239656.jpg Dave the Barbarian 120a Red Sweater Of Courage Docslax_241324.jpg Dave the Barbarian 120a Red Sweater Of Courage Docslax_246329.jpg Dave the Barbarian 120a Red Sweater Of Courage Docslax_249207.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x03 Girlfriend_661700.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x03 Girlfriend_664500.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x09 Sweep Dreams_24867.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x09 Sweep Dreams_27733.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x09 Sweep Dreams_28833.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x09 Sweep Dreams_46767.jpg|Dave and Dusty the magic broom Dave the Barbarian 1x09 Sweep Dreams_551233.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x09 Sweep Dreams_567100.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x17 Night of the Living Plush_257200.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x17 Night of the Living Plush_476000.jpg Dave the Barbarian 121b Plunderball Docslax_266308.jpg Dave the Barbarian 121b Plunderball Docslax_291291.jpg Dave the Barbarian 121b Plunderball Docslax_394978.jpg Dave the Barbarian 121b Plunderball Docslax 492075.jpg Dave the Barbarian 121b Plunderball Docslax_575325.jpg|"Oh, my sweet cupcake!" Dave the Barbarian 121b Plunderball Docslax_598765.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x01 The Maddening Sprite of the Stump_176967.jpg Dave riding dog.jpg Dave being yelled.jpg Category:Heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dave the Barbarian characters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Cows Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Transformed characters Category:Animated characters Category:Cats Category:Weapons Category:Singing Characters